


In The Hands of Hope.

by Manae133033



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Blood, Death, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an avrage day at Hope Peaks Academy, until someone decides they should do a special charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets stay friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I just wanted to say if you are reading this then thank you verry much. This is my first fan-fiction and cross-over as well. I understand some of these pairings may not be your OTP but please bare with me. Thanks! :* :* :* kisses for you all!! Oh! And I added some unexpected friendships!!! Also I understand Kuzyuryuu's sister was younger then him so I kind of added her.

"Move the fuck up" Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko yelled to the taller individual standing infront of him in the cafeteria. He found out that he had failed his english exam, tripped and hurt his ankle, and fell infront of Peko, so he was more than pissed. Now this jack ass was holding up the line. "Sorry, a sloth like me deserves to die at your hands" the boy with white, wild hair replied. "Just hurry Komaeda" Kuzuryuu groaned. As he collected his tray he searched for Peko. "Young master!" she called out. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he walked twords her. His smile faded as he saw who was at her table. Pekoyama Peko was seated across Sonia Nevermind and Gundam Tanaka. "God dammit" Kuzyuryuu mumbled and Peko sent him a death glare. "Fear not foolish mortals, for I have some exellent news" Gundam started. Kuzyuryuu groaned. "Why can't you just talk normaly dumbass?" Kuzyuryuu said. "I know not of this 'normal' you speak of. However, I have used my dark powers and convinced that mortal to give you a retake on that treacherous english exam" Tanaka said. Sonia hugged him tightly. "See Kuzyuryuu? Tanaka is a total sweet heart!" Sonia said. As the words left her mouth, Tanaka tried to hide deep in his scarf. "Thanks, lifeless worm" Kuzyuryuu said embarrased. Peko smirked because he didn't curse this time. "What?" Kuzyuryuu groaned. She just smiled, shaking her head. "Hey guys" a tired Souda said approaching. Despite his goofy apperence, Souda was actually a decent friend to Kuzyuryuu. After his car broke down last fall, Peko wallked two miles and brought him back. The two bickered back and fourth for two hours until he learnend Souda was abused. Since than Kuzyuryuu felt guilty if he ever yelled at Souda. "Hey man" Kuzyuryuu said. "There you are!" A piped voice squeeled. Everyone, except a tired Souda, turned to find a Saionji glareing at Souda."It's too early for your shit pipsqueek" Kuzyuryuu said to her. Saionji had no idea about Souda's home life and she continued to torture him all the damn time. "Shut up big bro Kuzyuryuu! Your'e just pissed Peko won't go out with you!" She complained and walked off obviously hurt by the "pipsqueek" Comment. Kuzyuryuu was about to teach her a lesson until another tray was set by him. "Big brother?"A smaller voice said. He looked down at his younger sister. "Miki"He greeted her. Peko smiled up at her. Peko loved the younger girl as her own sister, give that Miki was only a year younger than her and Fuyuhiko. The younger Kuzyuryuu looked at evreyone. She was obviously nervous since today was her first day of highschool. Unlike her brother, her talent was SHSL artist. She loved to paint, draw, sculpt, and anything else artistic. She had a total of one friend beside's her brother and Peko and that was Fukawa. "Mom, said she wants us to stay after school and help clean up. She said it would look good on our soical status" Miki said nervously. "Great" Fuyuhiko groaned. "It won't be that bad" Peko smiled. "We can get a group of people to help out!" Sonia cheered. Like that, it was decided that evreyone would stay and help. 

 

"This is your sixth detention,in a five day week." A teacher bitched at Oowada Mondo. Who the fuck cared? He rolled his eyes as the teacher left. He was stuck in detention because of that Junko Enoshima bitch. She was harrasing poor Tsukimi about falling and she slapped her. That was when he started yelling at Enoshima and she lied and said he hit her. What a bitch. "Um... A-Are y-y-you okay? D-d-d-do you hate me?" A sweet voice called. He looked up to see the nurse standing there. "No." He answered calmly. She sighed with relief. She was pretty cute. "I'm h-here to t-t-take him t-t-to the office" Tsukimi stuttered to the teacher incharge. The teacher didn't even look up. "Just take him" He said. She smiled. "Thank you verry much" She said and took Oowada's hand. It sure was soft. "My friends are having a little clean up party and I w-w-wanted to bring you" She stuttered sweetly. She brought him into the room full of all strangers except two kids from his class. "Well looky here. It's bread head!"Fukawa giggled playfully. Fukawa and Oowada were childhood friends. He was always over protective of her. He was the one to catch her father mollesting her. He was her hero. That's why when he found out she was inlove with the piece of trash Togami, he flipped shit. Togami obviously didn't return her feelings but used her. However Oowada was polite and greeted him. Two more people came in."I don't understand why I have to stay here. Im twenty!" A male voice whispered. "It's because Peko invited us. Now shut up or I will dump you." The female responded."You hurt me" The guy shot back. Then as if on cue Asahina Aoi and her long term boyfriend, Hagakure Yasuhiro, stumbled in with bags of food. "This is for evreyone" she smiled. Miki took the bag of food. "Hey-"Hagakure was about to yell at her until he realized she was serving all of them. "Wow. Your sister is hella sweet!" Sonia smiled at the older Kuzyuryuu. "Psht" He said softly. "SOUDA!! HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME!!" Saionji cried as she spotted him. She than proceeded to beat on his chest. He grabbed her arms. "Why would I invite you?" He groaned. "Because you love me!" She cried. "How old are you? Three?!" He yelled, ignoring the love part. "Fukawa" Togami called. She looked up."W-what?" She asked him softy. "You need to come to my house. I have a paper that needs writing" He replied. Kuzyuryuu looked streight ahead. Everyone was talking to everyone. It was chaotic. Even worse, Gundam's hampsters pooped all over the floor as they ran amuck. "GUYS!!" Sonia screamed. They looked over at the petite blonde. "I have an idea" She said After evreything had been cleaned up and Gundam's hampsters were back home, Sonia started speaking as she pulled out a paper doll. "It's called the Sachiko Ever After Charm. We all stand in a circle, hold a piece of the doll, chant "Sachiko, we beg of you uhhh thirteen times and rip it apart. Than we shall all stay friends for forever" She smiled. "This ritual sounds darkishly delightful" Tanaka said. "If I get to be friends with big bro Souda I will do it!" Saionji smiled taking Souda's hand. "Ugh. I don't know about this. Urgh" Souda grunted trying to pull his hand free. For somebody who was five foot even, a whole foot shorter then him, and weighed nintey pounds at most, Saionji had a freakishly tight grip. "Do. It." Saionji said digging her nails into his hand each time she said it."Do. It. Do. It. Do. It. Do. It. Do. It. "Do It-" She said as he groaned. "Fine. Fine." She smiled and leaned her head against his stomach. He rolled his eyes. "Young Master shouldn't take a part in this" Peko said. "Of course I will!!" Kuzyuryuu said. "I guess I and the younger one shall accompany you" Peko sighed. After about ten minutes of persuading everybody agreed to do it, even Togami. Mondo smirked as Tsukimi smiled brightly. "A charm? How interesting" Komaeda appeared from below. After making some room for him, they began.>


	2. I'm Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: I'm Cold. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Thanks for the hit's guys. It may only be like four or five but still! I'm glad you guys are intressted. Now for the challange: Keeping you guys intressted, lol. *Hugs all of you* Thanks, Friends!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry guys had to cut this one short. Next chapter will have Mondo and Tsukimi and Fukawa and Togami. Peace, love, friendship, and despair!! <3  
> P.S. Didnt have time to edit so forgive me for any mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> ****Hey guys, not trying to sound like a douche but if you have a tumblr and a couple you really love just message me a prompt @gummybearmanae and I will write it on here.*******

The last thing Gundam Tanaka remembered was the earthquake that followed up the Sachiko Ever After charm. He awoke to a strange site. An old Elementary School. He felt the four dark gods of destruction snuggle up to him. He looked down. He scooped them up. "Fear not my fellow dark gods. This realm is no match for us. First we must locate the princess and the others." Tanaka said. He stood up and examined the room. Did Komadea pull a prank on us? He wondered as he gazed upon the abandond school set. The desks were tiny, there was a strange scent in the room that he couldn't place, and it was dark. "Princess?" He called out. No answer. He walked into the hallway. Gundam had spent almost all of his life alone, so why did he feel so lonely now? At the ripe age of six, when his mortal father passed away due to a drunk driver, he realized he was the son of a mortal and refused to die. His mother, thinking he was in shock, gifted him the four gods he held onto today. These gods were his friends. When the bigger kids at school laughed at him, he would cry and his hampsters would snuggle him. Then he found out he could breed them. His talent kicked off and soon he had all kinds of furry fiends. He thought that was all he needed, until he met her. She was probably cold. Sonia was a strong woman, he knew that. "Tanaka!" He heard her voice. He turned to see her running. Her tears falling down her face. He pulled her into his arms holding her so tightly. It wasn't until that moment he realized how scared he was to loose her. This may be a strange set, like that of a play, but he still needed to know Sonia was okay. He held her tightly. "Tanaka-son it's terriable. There are b-bodies" She sobbed. After calming the princess down he gave her his scarf, full of fluffy dark gods, and she smiled. "I didn't even know I was cold" She laughed sadly. She had explained what she saw: A little boy with a blue hue. She went to approach him until he turned around. His pale blue face covered in bright, fresh blood. He had murdered some poor girl and had ripped her tounge out. Her face had been mutilated so much that the only indication she was a girl was her breast that the boy was beganing to rip off her body. She picked up the girl's I.D tag and ran. "I felt like it would be a sighn of respect if we took it." She explained. "Emi Urabe" He read aloud. Sonia held onto him. He may have been worried for her but he was a teenage boy. He felt the softness of her chest press into his back. He held her. She smelled like cookies. He pulled away before he got too excited. "Princess, you must rest" he said taking her hand.

 

Souda awoke feeling a warm, soft, body. "Sonia-san. You naughty minx, what will Tanaka think of you?" he mumbled. Something wasn't right. The body didn't feel as warm as it should. It felt as if the body was cooling down. He felt some kind of luke-warm liquid gushed onto him. He opened his eyes and screamed. Instead of a beautiful princess he was holding the body of a man. Just a body. He had sevral stab wounds in his lower abdomen and his red hair was messed up. His eyes had been cut out, along with the bottom half of his head. He had only died about an hour ago, two hours at most, Souda assumed. He pulled his beany over his eyes. "This is bad. This is bad." He sobbed. He saw a Student I.D tag, Kai Shimada. "God. You poor bastered" Souda said before he bent over and threw up. He had been walking the halls when he saw her. Her small body cowered in a corner, knees tucked up against her and her head sobbing into her knees. "Saionji" He sighed and she looked up. "Big Bro Souda should have came sooner!!" She sobbed. She held onto him. He didn't have the heart to push her away once he felt her hott tears. Saionji told him evreything. About how she awoke all alone and was walking the halls when she heard the screaming. "Big Bro Souda, I'm scared" She sobbed and he sighed. "Tell me a storry." She sobbed harder. "W-Why?" He asked "To take my mind off of it!!" She sobbed louder. "Okay!" He groaned. "Once upon a time-" He started and she instantly stopped crying and sat down. He stood looking down at her curiously. She patted the ground next to her. He was about to walk away when she stuck her leg out and he tripped. "Big Bro Souda, thats a poor move leaving an innocent girl like me behind" She cooed. He groaned as he sat down beside her."You're anything but innocent" he smirked looking into her yellow eyes. "Once upon a time, there was this prince" He started. "Prince of gummybear land?" Saionji asked. tears and fear were showing in her eyes. He groaned because as a man it was embarrasing to say gummybear land. "Yes. Of gummybear land. He lived with his Mama, the queen, until he was about seven when his mom fell terribly ill" Souda didn't know why he was telling her this story. It was his story after all. If she found that out..well he didn't want to think about what she would say. He couldnt handle it if she pited him. But than again, it was Saionji. "What happened?" Saionji asked. "The queen had a scikness. At first it was a cold but eventually led into something that took away her life. So Prince Pepper was fourced to live with his father. His father was an evil warlock who would cast spells on Pepper. He would lock Me-Pepper in a dungeon for weeks at a time with little to no food. After about six years, on his thirteenth birthday, a magician who could fix anything appeared. He was the evil warlocks brother. He tried to save Pepper but couldn't suceed. So instead he tought him how to fix things-HEY" Souda said but shrieked the last word as he felt Saionji's head droop on his lap. He heard her gentle snore and he sighed. "You're not so bad when you sleep. You're actually pretty cute" He said playing with her pigtails. He sighed sadly . "Idiot, you drive me crazy" He sighed as he pulled her tight.

 

 

Komaeda had been walking the halls for maybe ten minutes. "What the hell is with this place?" He asked himself. He walked and walked. Exploring everywhere. He saw bodies, spirits, and death everywhere. He laughed to himself. "Oh Hello" A higher voice piped. He turned to see a girl who was about five feet, give or take an inch, "Have you seen a girl who's boobs are huge, with a booty to kill for, and the voice of an angle?" She asked. "Sorry, can't say I have" he replied. "Who are you?" She asked "Call me Komaeda and you?" He replied. This girl seemed nice. "Seiko Shinohara at your service! Put her there" She said holding out her hand. He shook it. They walked for a short time before they heard it. "God Dammit! Let us the fuck out of here!" he screamed. "Oowada. P-P-Please k-k-k-keep c-c-calm" A girl said calmly. "Tsukimi!" He yelled and ran into the room where he heard them but it was empty. "Closed spaces" Seiko explained. "what?" Komaeda asked. "So you're telling me that a horriable murder that happened almost a centurey ago happened and the spirits of the children are what makes up closed spaces, spaces where we are in and our friends are in diffrent ones, right?" He asked "Yup-a-roo" Seiko laughed. Komaeda kept silent. "Lets search for our friends together! Shinohara, you must never loose hope!" Komaeda smiled brightly. Seiko noticed a strange glint in his eyes but decided it was of no importance.

 

Kuzyuryuu awoke with a start. "Peko?" He yelled. She was by his side instantly. "Young master I have some terrible news" She sighed. "What?" he yawned. "Miki is nowhere to be seen and there seems to be no way out of this school" Peko said softly. There was something off about her voice. He looked at her and saw tears pouring. "Miki!?" He screamed. "How could you loose Miki!? You had one fucking job!" He had never yelled or cursed Peko before. He didn't understand why he was doing it now. "Young Master I-" "Shut the fuck up. All you had to do was protect her. That was it. But guess what? You failed, you stupid bitch" He yelled and instantly regretted his words. "Master. I am sorry." Peko bowed down tears pouring from her face. Why was he yelling at the girl he loved? "Peko-I-" "No. You listen to me. I know I am but a tool. I know I have no rights, nor will I ever. I tried so hard to train myself to have no emotions but one stayed. I love you. I shall go and look for Miki by myslef so you will return my feelings." She said and ran out. "She said she loved me" He breathed. Guilt consumed him. He went to follow her out but was interupted by an earthquake. A wooden beam hit him in the head and when he awoke, he wasn't in the same place as before.

 

 

 

 

Hagakure awoke to see his girlfriend's chest above him. He smirked. "Well hello Hina" He said using her pet name. She hugged him tightly sobbing into his chest. "I was so scared you idiot" she sobbed. "Baby." He whispered trying to get up. A sharp pain raised in his head. "We gotta get out of here" He screamed. Aoi jumped. He had never screamed at her before. "What are you saying? We can't! I already tried to open the windows" She said as her temper rose. "We need to get out of this room." He said again. Sometimes Asahina forgot her boyfriend was psychic. "Babe, your scareing me" She said. "Hide." He whisper-yelled. When she didn't do anything he dragged her behind a teacher's desk with him. He wrapped his arms around her. Aoi was terrified. It grew worse as she heard the sound of feet shuffleing across the young couple. She peeked through a small hole in the rotton wood and saw a man with a hammer and pure red eyes. She almost screamed but lucky for her Hagakure covered her mouth with his. She blushed deep red. Even though the couple had been dating for a little over a year they had never kissed. The only thing they had done that was even close to being intimate was holding hands. Soon the man was gone and her goofball boyfriend was back. "Sorry, Hina, I know you wanted your first kiss to be with the man you married but it would have made too much noise if I covered your mouth with my hand" He whispered. She nodded. She licked her lips. He tasted like a pink frosted chocolate doughnut. She blushed as he held her hand. She was blushing a lot. His face was tinted pink. "Look, we need to be careful here" He said looking at her. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "I mean if something happens to me, you need to run." He said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Im not going to leave you" She said and she meant it. If someone were to tell her that she would fall in love with this goofball she would have laughed in thier face. Standing here now, she slipped her hand in his and gave it a reasuring squeeze. He loved her and she loved him. They walked in silence.

 

 

 

l


	3. Theres something in my eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter again! Boo! Im sorry guys. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I hope your enjoying. Here is the next part. Things will start to get juicy. I promice. ;)

"Pull harder, idiot" Byakua Togami complained. "I-i'm trying" Fukawa Touko cried out. They were working hard to pull the windows open in class romm 2-A. "What is the deal between you and that air head Oowada?" Togami asked her feeling a light tenge of jealousy. She kept quite. Fukawa spent so many years trying to impress Togami. She had suffered endless abuse and she was starting to grow tired of it. Why should he give a damn about her child-hood bestfriend? She decided to play with Togami. "I love him" It wasn't a lie. She did love Oowada, just in the sense that one loves a sibling. "You what?" Togami asked. Fukawa continued trying to pull the windows. He walked up to her and pressed his body against hers. He wanted to make her uncomftrable but instead he could only focus on the softness of her body and the fact he was a whole foot taller. There was also the fact she smelled like coffee and books. His two favorite things. She looked up. Her brown eyes met his, he leaned down and closed his eyes. He expected to feel lips but instead he was slapped in the face. He stood back. "I hate you. You have used me for too damn long! You know my feelings but you use them against me. You flirt with other girls and I always look like the bad guy!" she sobbed. Togami was in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry. He went to touch her but thought better of it. "Fukawa, I would like to say I didn't know of your feelings but I do. I am truely sorry." he said pulling her into his arms. "How about when we get out of here I take you out on a real date?" He asked. Fukawa nodded. 

"Let us the fuck go!" Oowada screamed. Tsukimi cowered in the corner. "O-Oowada. Please. C-c-calm down." She sobbed. Within the short time they had been awake they had seen so many dead bodies. "You're trapped here" A new voice stated. Tsukimi and Oowada glanced to see a boy and a girl about thier age. The girl was short. Maybe four foot eleven. The boy was easily almost six foot. "Hello. I am Shinozaki, and this is Kishinuma" The girl introduced themselves. "I am Oowada and she is Tsukimi" Oowada repeated her actions. "So the charm is what traps you in here?" Oowada asked. "It seems to be that way" Kishinuma said. "Oh your bleeding!" Tsukimi said as she saw Kishinuma's head. "Yeah I had a run-in with a hammer" He smirked and Ayumi rolled her eyes. "I-I-I'm a n-nurse. P-please allow me to help" She said shyly. "Alright" Kishinuma smirked. "Ahem" Ayumi coughed. "So are you two an item?" Oowada asked smirking. "What? N-n-no" Shinozaki stuttered becoming almost as flustered as Tsukimi. Oowada smirked. He may not have been great with the ladies but he could spot a couple in love within five hundred miles. He looked over at Tsukimi and she cought him stareing. She smiled brightly. Kishinuma was entranced with Shinozaki. He smirked. Funny how love can happen in unexpecting places. 

Kuzyuryuu wondered up and down the halls, around each room, and even out into the secound wing of this dreadful school. He paused to think for a minute. Peko and Miki, his two girls. Gone. For the first time since he was younger he cried. His sobs covered the sound of a little girl approaching. "Hello friend" She said. Kuzyuryuu looked up. She had long black hair and a dirty, torn, red dress. She didn't have any shoes on. "I know where your friends are" she said in a sing song tone. "Fuck off" he said. "Shouldn't have said that" She said and dissapered. "Fucking freak" He mumbled. He sat watching the rain for what seemed like forever. He turned around to see another little girl. This time she was completely covered in a blue tint. She had one eye and blood was dripping onto her shirt from her mouth. "come an pway" she said and pulled out a rusted pair of scissors. Kuzyuryuu looked closely. They were rusted and had a permanent red tint. The events that happened next only lasted a few minutes but they felt like an eternity. He didn't have time to register what she was doing as she jammed the rusted, dull, blade into his left eyeball. He screamed out in pain as his vision filled with red. The little girl sliced his eyeball, then moved the scissors in a circular motion until his eye was like a liquid that ran deep from his skull. He could hear the children laughing. Thats when evreything went dark.


	4. Hope in Heavenly Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four you guys! Thanks for all the hits!! *Bakes you all a cake*

Seiko knew there was something off about Komaeda. Evreytime they saw a corpse he would laugh. She was serioisly getting creeped out by this guy. They were still searching for Naomi when they saw another survivor. She was tall for a girl, with gray pigtail braids, and red eyes. "Peko-sama!!" Komadea shouted. Peko turned at the sound of her name. Behind her stood a young girl. Maybe a year or two younger then gray-girl. She had pale blonde hair and pale green eyes."Have you seen Fuyuhiko?" She asked completely ignoring Seiko. "No. You and her are the first people I have met here" He replied honestly. "The papers around this school say there is a secound wing, we're going to search for him. Would you care to join us?" Peko asked. "Sure" Seiko said hoping to get closer to finding Naomi. "Yeah" Komaeda said. The new group of four headed off.

 

Pain. A four letter word. One simple four letter word can mean the diffrence between emotional pain and physical pain. Kuzyuryuu awoke in the infirmary. "Oh. Your awake" A strange voice answered. He looked apon a girl with short brown hair, large brown eyes, and a large chest. "My friend found you. He said you kept saying a girl's name and he went to see if he could find her" she said. Kuzyuryuu sat up. He touched his face. "I found a cloth and some peroxide. While you were passed out I tried to clean up the wound as best as I could. I'm studdying to become a nurse. By the way, I'm Naomi." She said and held out a hand. Kuzyuryuu took it in his. "Fuyuhiko Kuzyuryuu" He said. "Im looking for two girls" He said."My arn't you a player" She smirked. "No. One is my kid sister. The other.....is my.....girlfriend. But I yelled at her and said some nasty things. I need to find her" He jumped up. "Woah there cowboy." Naomi said and placed her hands on his shoulder. "I need to find her" He sobbed.

 

Souda awoke with a start. Saionji was shaking him. "We have to go." She said. He looked up at her. "What's the matter?" He asked. "There is a guy with a hammer. He is coming this way" Saionji cried. Souda got up and saw she was shaking. She tried to run but fell over her kimono. He picked her up bridal style. "Oh, big bro Souda! Having dirty thoughts at a time like this?" She mock-sighed. "Shut up. You're in no condition to walk" He groaned and ran away. He found a flight of stairs that he could have sworn were blocked off earlier. They ran upstairs and he was out of breathe. They hid in a dark class room. Sadly the room had a horrid stench. He pulled Saionji close to him. She burried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like motor oil and candy. She smiled. She could be in this possition with him forever. Soon the sound of footsteps came closer. She wimpered. "Hey 's okay" Souda whispered, his breath warm and sweet on her neck. She needed distance soon or she would try to taste his lips. Souda stood up. "Where are you going?" She wimpered. "Calm down. I'm just going to search the room." He said. She was about to ask how he could see so well but she remembered the part of his story where his father locked him in the basement. She wasn't stupid. She felt her heart swell with pity and love. She just wanted to be with him and give him the love his father never showed him. Saionji looked at him. She couldn't lose him. He made her want to change. He made her nice. She may even apoligize to Tsukimi if they made it out of here. "Ha. Found it." Souda said. He turned a light on and before Saionji could see anything he shut it off. The footsteps sounded like they had faded out. "Saionji" Souda said in a calm voice. That wasn't good. Souda was never calm. "Im going to hold you and we are going to leave this room." He said and put his arms around her and guided her out of there. "What did you see Souda?" Saionji asked. "An elementry student. You think that this charm would be more popular for kids our age. 16 and 17 year olds. That was a little baby. Not using a negitve baby term but that kid couldn't be more then five years old Saionjii" Souda said as tears poured down his face. She would normaly crack a joke but this was Souda. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burrying her face into his back. They stayed like that for an hour or two.

Tsukimi Mikan and Oowada Mondo seperated from the Shinozaki girl and Kishinuma boy after he was healed up. They walked the halls when a sudden jolt sent them onto the ground. Tsukimi on her back and Oowada on Tsukimi. In a normal situation they would have been so flustered they wouldn't be able to talk for months. However, they were in the middle of an earth quake. When it stopped, they were in a completely diffrent room. They each stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded. They walked into the hall in time to see a girl about thiere age be slammed against a wall. Again and again her body slammed against dull wall. The crack and crunch of her bone's breaking. They watched as her face was beaten away until her brain was showing and yet she still screamed. Her body had been litterly pulverized. They backed away and ran, screaming.


	5. A grave moment.

Ayumi gazed at Yoshiki. He was still blushing and smiling like an idiot. "That girl seemed nice" She said. In truth, Yoshiki was attracted to the sweet girl, but he noticed Ayumi pouting and her short burst of anger. Him, being the teenage boy he was, thought it was cute. "Verry" he said through his haze. Ayumi didn't like his answer. She was about to state so when they stepped in something warm and wet. "What?" Ayumi asked and was about to look up before Yoshiki pulled her into him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked annoyed. "Don't move" He said but she didn't listen. She looked up and saw it. Red, meat was splattered against the wall. A pink hairband with pink beads was tangled into brown hair and bone fragments. Ayumi bent over and threw up. She screamed but it turned into a coughing fit. Suzumoto was splattered against the wall like somekind of paint.

 

Tanaka Gundam watched his friend Sonia sleep. He prayed to god she wouldn't wake up when he heard the screams of the poor girl outside. He played with Sonia's long blonde hair. She tossed and turned in her sleep. How could she sleep in a place like this? She cuddled up against him. The four dark gods of destruction were nestled inside of his shirt pocket. He had five precious things to protect. He tensed up. He could hear it. It was a faint whisper, however he couldn't make it out. "Tanaka? Where are we?" Sonia yawned. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Shh" He whispered. They froze. "Sachi is my pride and joy" A whispered voice say. That's when the pain started. Sonia felt the blood drip down her nose. He took Sonia in his arms and pushed her out into the hall. They were breathing heavily. "Big brother" a voice called. He turned to look at a little girl with one eye and a blue tint. "Sonia, run" He whispered. His head was splitting. "Why?" She cried and pulled him towards her, however the ghost was faster. She grabbed Gundam's arm. Sonia attempter to pull him away but couldn't. The child started laughing manicaly. "Don't. Harm. The. Students." A voice screamed. Gundam was knocked down. There was a loud crack. He looked down to see blood and white bone. A woman with the same blue hue yelled. "I can't hold them back any longer. Take him into 2-A. My student's should be there. Go. Run" She sobbed. Sonia put Tanaka's arm over her shoulder and ran with him. He was obviously in shock. The four dark god's shivered in fear. Thiere master had never had such a serious injury before. Sonia was sobbing as they made it to 2-A. She opened the door. A girl with short brown hair, a boy who looked like her boyfriend, and a little girl all sat there. "Please" Sonia sobbed. "I can't loose him. I know you don't know me but please. I can't loose him. I love him." She sobbed. "Let me see what I can do" Naomi Nakashima said looking at the boy's broken ankle.

Komaeda walked with his new group. "Hey Shinohura, I think I found Nakashima." He called. "Really? Naomi?" she sobbed. "You guys go on, I will stay with her." Komaeda explained. The two of them ran into the classroom Komaeda had pointed out. He smiled evily as he shut the door. "Naomi?" Seiko called in a confused tone. She couldn't see Komaeda as he crept up with a peice of splintered wood. He stabbed her in the back. She cried. He dug the wood into her spine. Seiko lost the ability to speak. The pain was so intense, it felt like she was being ripped open. She smelt blood. "You see, you have to die, dear. If your friend sees your body, she will hope. She will hope that she dosn't end up like you" Komaeda snickered, and with that he plunged the wood into her stomach. Everything went dark, even the stomach-exploding pain.

Souda held Saionji's hand as they walked up and down the halls. "Souda" He heard her whisper, he looked up. She was holding a black box. "A tape?" he asked and picked it up. He looked at it. "It's pretty new. Why would it be in here?" He mumbled. Saionji just shrugged. "Um, Souda?" She asked. He looked down at her. "Hm?" He asked. "Do you live with your father?" She asked. He was expecting this. "So you found out that story was about me." he stated with a sad smile. "Yes and no. He's never home. He's not as bad as he use to be. I'm allowed to have friends at least." he sighed. She held his hand. From a young age she was raised by a single mother with five younger siblings. Her mother had told Saionji to gaurd her heart and never let a boy in. However, she met Souda. He was focused on the tape and didn't realize when she stood closer to him. "C-c-c-can I kiss you?" She asked softly. They have seen corpse after corpse. If she had to die, she didn't want to have regrets. "What?" He asked. She placed her lips on his. His lips were soft. She closed her eyes. She had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him. She felt him wrap his arms around her as he pulled away. "We will talk about this later" He said and licked his lips. She nodded and smiled brightly. She knew she loved him.

Hagakure and Aoi had found notes mentioning a way to escape this place. "We did it" she cried. She hugged him tight against her. "I see you have found the notes" a girl laughed. Hagakure and Aoi looked up. Her blue eyes were clouded up, like a dead fish. "My lover's notes. He was a great man, however I'm afraid it's not that simple. First, you have to appease all of the children's spirits. Try getting the murderer to repent for his sins" She said and walked off without explaining anything. "How the fuck do we do that?" Aoi cried. "We will think of something babe" He sighed. He hoped they would.


	6. Red like roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a failure at updating everyday. I am so sorry :( It's just I have been stuck with this story for a few days. But not anymore. Oh and bonus points if you can name what chapter of the Corpse Party game one of the scenes of this chapter is based off of. Oh and I understand some of the characters are out of characters. But please understand there is a reason behind this. Thank you.

Fukawa and Togami walked closely together. He held her hand so tight she thought it would break. She smiled brightly. He had feelings for her. He would take her out on a date and they would kiss and- her thoughts were interupted by a tug on her long skirt. She and Togami stopped. She looked down at a little girl-she assumed from the clothing-with half of her head missing. She made this god-awful gurgleing noise. It didn't take long for Fukawa to realize that she was chasing after Togami. "Beh Brover" the little girl gurgled and Fukawa saw the scissors. Without thinking she jumped infront of Togami.

Togami heard a sickoning sound. He turned around to see Fukawa stabbed in the heart. She cried out and clutched her chest. She cried out. "Togami." He kneeled down at her side. "Fukawa" He gasped. She smiled softly. He tried to apply pressure on the wound but the blood wouldn't stop. "What kind of date were you planning?" She asked. Her breathing was shallow and hard. He saw her chest heaving. "I was going to take you to dinner and a movie. Something most commoners do, then I was going to take you to a book store" He cried. He felt the tears fall down his face. "I love y-you T-T-Togami." She said and he saw blood leak from her mouth. "I love you too" He sobbed and he meant it. He was always so mean to her. He was afraid that if he fell in love with her he would die but guess what? He fell in love with her. And she was dying. "Fukawa please don't go." He sobbed. "I never wanted to be mean to you. It was a reflex. I love you. Please. Don't go." He sobbed. "Kiss me. I have never been kissed." She whispered. He crashed his lips on hers. Once. Twice. Three times he kissed her. "I don't want to die, love. Dieing is scary." She sobbed. He held her. As soon as she faded away he held her corpse and rocked it. He ignored the sounds of snapping scissors behind him and just cried.

  

Miki and Peko had been walking for what seemed like hours. "Peko!?!" A voice shreaked, she looked up and saw Kuzyuryuu running twords them. Peko ran twords him. "I found her" She sobbed. "Please, forgive me young master." She sobbed. "I love you Peko." He sobbed and held her. Miki was starting to feel like a third wheel. She looked around, realizing her brother and Peko needed some alone time she walked to a corner. She saw a boy with black shaggy hair that almost looked blue. "Hello there." He smiled politely. "My name is Yuuya Kizami." The boy smiled. "Miki Kuzyuryuu" She blushed lightly. "Will you help me look for my sister?" He asked. "Sure." She nodded. "But my big brother and his girlfriend will have to join us." She smiled. "Thank you and okay." he smiled. This boy was attractive, was Miki's only thought. As she went to round the corner an earth quake happened. A wooden beam crashed down ontop of her and Kizami. When she awoke she was in a diffrent room. 

Peko and Kuzyuryuu held each other during the earthquake. All of a sudden they passed out. When they awoke they were in the entrance. "Miki" Peko cried. "P-please d-don't b-be upset" Peko cried. Kuzyuryuu held her. "We will find her together." He said adjusting his new eye patch."Master, your eye!" Peko stuttered. "It was an accident, don't worry about it." He smiled and she held onto him. They walked the halls of the school that they were in. "Hey Peko." Komaeda said. He was covered in blood. "K-Komaeda..." Kuzyuryuu said. "Fuyuhiko! Great to see you." Komaeda said and laughed at his own joke. "Fucking prick." Komaeda mumbled. "Where is the little one?" Komaeda asked. "We have no idea." Peko sighed. "Let's look for her together!" Komaeda asked. "What happened to that Seiko girl?" Peko asked. "She found her friends" Komaeda smiled. 

Naiomi Nakashima held the Tanaka boy's ankle. "It's broken. I wonder if I can make a split for it." She mumbled. "Please, please help him." The blonde girl said and stroked her boyfriend's hair. "May I play with your hampsters?" Yuka asked. "Yuka." Satoshi scolded. "The mortal is fine. Just be careful. One of them is with child." Gundam said. Yuka smiled and scooped up the for fluffy balls. "So you two seem awfully close." Naomi smirked. "I love him." Sonia Nevermind said. "W-what? Y-you. M-m-me? l-love?" Tanaka coughed. "I think she broke him." Satoshi whispered to Naomi. She giggled. She was in love with Satoshi like it was obvious that Sonia loved Tanaka. "I love...you too princess." He whispered. "Princess? What a cute pet name." Yuka smiled. "No. I am the princess of Novoselic." She said. "Oh, we were going over that country in Geography." Satoshi smiled. "There we go. You should at least be able to walk." Naomi smiled. Gundam stood. "Thank you kind mortal." He smiled and took his hampsters back. He took Sonia's hand and limped away.

Ayumi and Yoshiki had been wondering the school for what seemed like hours. Yoshiki noticed she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked "Mochida-kun really loves Nakashima. Dosn't he?" She asked. "Yes." Yoshiki said without hesatation. "Don't be so cruel about it. That's why I wish he was here with me." She cried. He rolled his eyes. He loved Ayumi without a doubt but she was really starting to grind on his nerves. She had a total mental breakdown when they found Suzumoto so he was keeping a close eye on her. "I wonder what time it is" he sighed. His little sister was supose to meet him at his appartment tonight. He saved up his money and was going to take Miki out to eat in a nice place, a bookstore (She loved cheesey romance stories) and out for ice cream. He felt like shit. Ayumi kept silent. "Can I ask you something?" Ayumi asked. "Sure." He sighed. "Why do you not live with your parents?" She asked. "Don't ask questions when you don't care about me" he said. "But I do. We're friends." She said. He sighed. This shorty could drive him both good crazy and bad crazy. "Do you really want to know?" He asked and she nodded her head so hard her pig tails bobbed up and down.

It occured to Ayumi that moment that she wanted to know more about Kishinuma. Plus it would take her mind off Satoshi and Nakashima. "I have a little sister. She is thirteen. Currently I am trying to gain custody of her, that's why I work two jobs. One at a music store and one at the bookstore next to our school. My dad is an abusive ass hole and my mom left when Miki was born. The abuse for me started when I was two. He had this leather whip he would smack me with. He smacked me so much my back is pretty fucked up. When I was thirteen and Miki was nine I caught him hitting her, so I hit him. I whipped him with the same whip that still torments my dreams. He kicked me out, Miki stays at my place until the old dick go's out to drink, and I save up money to get her to live with me. Her birthday is tommorow and I was supose to take her out tonight." Kishinuma sighed. "Yoshiki, I had no idea..." Ayumi said. She noticed Yoshiki's blush as she used his first name. "Don't pitty me. I have awesome friends and Miki dosn't get hit." He said. She hugged him. "Do you think we could talk when we get out of here?" Ayumi asked. She had always found Yoshiki attractive but Satoshi held her heart. But Satoshi made his choice when he fell in love with Nakashima. "Sure" Yoshiki smiled. Ayumi snuggled closer to him when she heard the scream. They ran and noticed it was the girl and boy they ran into earlier on this time the boy had a red tint.

Tsukimi was running. She didn't want to leave Oowada behind but he was already dead. They had made the mistake of going into the sicence lab. "Hey Tsukimi. Stay close. Okay?" He smiled. "Okay." She smiled back. They searched the room and found nothing except an old anatomical model. They ignored it. "What the fuck? The fucking door won't open." Oowada shouted. "Oowada t-t-turn a-a-a-around" Tsukimi cried out in horror. The anatomical model that had once been in the back corner of the room had stood next to her now. Before Oowada could turn around it snapped his neck. He fell instantly. Tsukimi ran and that is why she was facing a pissed off spirit now. "I wasn't dead dammit." He yelled and she screamed. He went from pale blue to blood red in a few secounds. She spotted a familer couple. "Help" She sobbed but it was too late. Oowada ripped her chest apart and pulled her heart out. He felt it pule beneath his fingers. With in those few secounds before she died she whispered the only thing she knew to say to him. "I love you."


	7. Love and Loss are the same thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me sad to write because sondam is my life and I am an evil loser....but don't worry....* heavily hints that there may be a sequal to this story*

How long have they been trapped here? Saionji wondered to herself. It had felt like days. She held Souda's hand as they walked up and down the halls of the first floor. All of a sudden the earth shook and Saionji almost fell into a pile of glass. However she was pushed out of the way. She turned to look and saw Souda. She was about to bitch him out but realized he saved her. She smiled until he screamed out in pain. Souda stood up, even though the earth was shaking, and clawed at his eyes. He had a large shard of glass in his right eye. Saionji gasped. "I have to pull it out" saionji whispered but he didn't hear. She grabbed the shard and yanked it out. Along with the glass was his eyeball. She literally pulled his eyeball out of his head. He screamed in agony and Saionji felt her heart break with his screams. She didn't have any medical training but common sense would be to clean the wound and wrap it up. She hooked Her arm through his and prayed to god he would make it to the infirmary, if this place even had one. As mean as she was to him she would not let the man of her dreams die. 

Sonia Nevermind was tickled, despite the circumstance. Tanaka loved her. He held onto her tightly as they limped up the stairs. "Big sister" a voice cooed. She didn't have time to turn around before something sharp stuck into her back. The pain. The pain spread through her back muscles like a roaring fire. "Princess" tanaka screamed and pushed her out of the way. She landed on her back and screamed in pain. As she sat up she saw two more children had appeared. A little boy and a little girl, who was missing half of her head, held Tanaka down. Sonia tried to stand up but the pain in her back was too much. She watched in horror as the kids giggled. "What game are we going to play?" The little boy asked. "Tug of war?" The girl who stabbed her asked. Each child grabbed one of Tanaka's limbs, both of his arms and one leg to be exact. "Princess, you must run. Take the four dark gods'' Tanaka said. "No." She cried. It happened all at once. The sound of flesh,bone,and muscle ripping. Tanaka's cries of anguish. The children laughed. "Tanaka" Sonia screamed. The children disappeared. She crawled to the one legged, armless, Tanaka. His limbs were missing and it wasn't a clean cut. Sonia saw the jagged edge of bone and his mussels were tore. She sobbed into his scarf. She took it along with the four dark gods. "I love you." He whispered with his last breathe. Sonia bent down to kiss him. 

Hagakure held Aoi's small hand. They had roamed the halls for what seemed like hours looking for clues to the murder. They were sitting against a wall just taking a break. "We'll hello there" a male voice spoke. A boy with a light blue tint was next to Aoi. He had long red hair and his shirt was covered in blood. Hagakure pulled her close. "Pushy, don't be so clingy. Your girlfriends beautiful. You should take me hitting on her as a compliment. The name's Shimada. Kai Shimada." The blue boy smiled. After Hagakure and Aoi made introductions the blue boy sat with them. "How many friends do you guys have here?" He asked "too many." Aoi sighed. "Oh shit, a word of advice, don't die here. The pain lasts forever and well, it sucks. Oh and watch out for a piece of shit boy with black shaggy hair." He said and disappeared. "That was weird." Aoi said. "I didn't like the way he looked at you, but at least he gave us advice." Hagakure said, standing up. He helped Aoi up and they walked off. They could hear the faint sound of sobbing. They walked towards the sound and found Togami. He was holding Fukawa and there were children behind him. "Byakuya, we need to leave--" he said but noticed Fukawa was dead. "Togami. Come on dude. She's dead you have to leave her. " Hagakure said and Aoi cried. He got no reply. Hagakure dragged Togami away right in time. Togami looked dazed and empty. Hagakure dragged him to the front of him and Aoi. When he glanced back, Hagakure saw the children digging into Fukawa's body. And just like that the reality hit: Fukawa was dead.


	8. Empty.

Hagakure and Aoi watched Togami carefully. His usually snarky comments were traded in for a deadly silence. They walked for what seemed like hours. "Hag, I found something." Aoi called. Hagakure walked over to his girlfriend and grabbed the small hemp bag. The bottom was stained a brownish red. He opened it and almost screamed. A severed tounge was in the bag. Hagakure stared in disbelief. "I see you found it." A voice called. A man with a long black beard smiled sadly. Unlike the other spirits in this school he was neither red nor blue. Instead he was a bright purple, almost lavender. "Found what?" Togami finally asked. "I am a monster." The purple spirit said sadly. The three teenagers stayed silent. "I loved her. Her husband died of unknown reasons and I tried to be there for her and her little girl. But she kept pushing me away. How could I resist her? She had long black hair, full pink lips, large brown eyes, and a body most women her age would sell their own souls for. I wanted her, I needed her. So I did the only thing I could. I raped her. They died because of me." He sobbed. "What you are holding is the tounge of her child. Maybe, just maybe if you can find her body you can appease her spirt and return home." The man said. "Where is her body?" Aoi asked, while grinding her teeth in anger. "I cut her up into pieces and hid them throughout the school." 

"So what dose your little sister look like?" Miki Kuzyuryuu asked the handsome man I front of her. "She is about your height, pale green eyes, and long blonde hair." The older boy smirked. "Okay I will keep an eye out for her." She smiled brightly. They walked until they stumbled upon several more corpses. One of them was a boy wearing the same uniform as Kizami. When he saw the body he just started to laugh. "Is everything okay?" Miki asked. "Just fine, little sister, just fine." Kizami smirked. That's when it hit her: he didn't have a little sister. "I'm going to find my brother now. Good luck with your search." Miki backed away but was stopped when he pulled out a knife. "Your brother is probably already dead. I am all you have now." He said. He had her backed against a wall. She pushed him away and ran but not without injury. She felt the knife tear into the flesh of her arm but she managed to get away from him. 

Kuzyuryuu and Peko walked side by side. "Master, may I ask if you are alright?" Peko asked. "You know now that you confessed you don't gotta call me master right? But I'll be okay once we find Miki." He sighed. "Young love and hope mixes so well together. Don't you guys think?" Komadea smiled brightly. "Yeah." Peko blushed and squeezed Fuyuhiko's hand. As they walked they found Sonia hunched over something. "Sonia-son. It's great to see you. Where's Tanaka?" Komaeda asked. He was met with silence. Peko touched her shoulder lightly and instantly pulled back. Sonia let out a blood curling scream. "Don't you fucking touch him. Leave him alone you monsters. You fucking got what you deserve!" She screamed. Peko smacked her hard across the face. "Peko sama?" Sonia sobbed. She hugged Peko, allowing a clear view of Tanaka. Kuzyuryuu felt his stomach drop. "Isn't this grand? He is dead! Now we have even more hope!" Komaeda laughed. Peko held Sonia back. "How dare you? What if this was Hinata?" Sonia screamed. Komaeda didn't even flinch. "Sonia we need to go." Peko said softly. "Tanaka-San would want you to live." Fuyuhiko said. After a few minutes of coaxing her she grabbed his scarf and his hamsters. And walked off with them.

Souda and Saionji we're walking for what seemed like hours when they met up with Togami, Asahina, and Hagakure. After all of the newly required information was shared they sat in silance. "Where is Fukawa?" Souda asked. He noticed Togami tensed up. "Lets just find the body." He said and stalked off. Saionji sighed sadly and felt Souda grab her hand. After hours of walking the halls they stumbled across the infirmary. The boys saw it before anyone els. "Asahina, Saionjii don't look." All the boys said at once. They shared an awkward look. Then the girl appeared from the meaty mass on the wall. "Shiq bro" she cried. "I need my shig" She hiccuped and walked down the hall. Where she once stood was a doll. Hagakure picked it up. In a monotone, cold, robotic voice it called "One little girl. One young mother. Go to where, it all begane." It spoke, pausing after every third word. "Where it all begane?" Aoi asked through her horror of seeing it. While hold Saionji against him, Souda picked the doll out of Hagakure's hand. "What is this thing? Let's take it apart!" He exclaimed, forgetting about the gravity of this situation for just a few minutes. "Don't you dare." The voice called. "Shit." Souda cried. They walked over the school and stoped at the stairs leading to the secound floor. "What's that?" Saionji asked, pointing to a loose floor board. Togami and Hagakure pulled it apart as Souda grabbed the small hemp bag. He closed his eyes. "It's a pair of eyes." He gagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter but I have been busy lately. I have every intention of finishing up every single story, plus a sequal to this one. Longer chapters will be instore and I am looking to finish this one in a couple of weeks. We are looking at about 11 or 12 chapters plus an epiloiuge that will lead to the sequal. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you reading this. It really means alot to me. :) Thank you.


	9. A reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I meant to make this a longer chapter but i'm just kind of stressed right now...I hope you enjoy this! :)

Yoshiki and Ayumi were running. "Mochida..." Ayumi sobbed. "Shhh. I know." Yoshiki whispered to her. It wasn't ten minutes ago that they walked in on a grisley sight: Naomi Nakishima hanging Satoshi Michoda. He was dead by the time Yoshiki grabbed Nakashima. She then ran off. Ayumi was an emotional mess. She sobbed into Yoshiki's shirt. "We need to get away from here." He cooed to her. He could hear the dragging of a hammer. He pushed Ayumi into the nearest class room. However he didn't make it in time. The giant hammer welding man slammed the hammer down on his ankle. Ayumi didn't know what to do so she ran out of the classroom and down the hall, leaving Yoshiki behind. 

Sonia Nevermind was a wreck. She could hear voices. She knew that it was the spirits of those who have passed on. Why was this happening to her? She looked at her three friends. Komaeda was laughing at something and Fuyuhiko was smiling up at Peko. She envied them. What if Tanaka had lived? What if she died instead? Why were the dead calling out to her? She kept her tears dry. She took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. They were walking outside when they heard a young girl crying. They ran twords her and saw that it was Miki Kuzyuryuu. She ran to them and hugged her big brother. "Miki, your arm!" Kuzyuryuu cried. "Let me wrap that for you." Peko smiled. "Thank you" Miki hiccuped. After bandaging her wounds she told them everything. "That perverted bastard!" Sonia growled. All of a sudden she lost conciousness and blacked out. 

"That perverted bastard!" Sonia screamed. A loud outburst from the princess was very rare. Komaeda watched her carefully. "I want to go hiking" She said. "W-what?" Peko asked softly. "I. Want. To. Go. Hiking." Sonia said and burst out laughing. "This body is verry healthy." She smiled and walked off. "Sonia!" Miki cried after her older brother's friend. "I will see you all in hell" She laughed and strutted off. That left three of them. All of a sudden the earth beneath thier feet dissapered and everything turned black. After what seemed like an hour they all awoke inwhat felt like a warm swimmingpool. No that wasn't right. Water was never this warm and thick. Miki stood up and the smell hit her. It was of blood and decay. She shuddered and screamed out for her friends. One by one they were reunited, all except Komaeda.


End file.
